


Un de moins

by Melie



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-18
Updated: 2007-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heureusement que Wilson est là pour s'occuper de House, même contre son gré...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un de moins

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

La porte était entrouverte, sans doute à son intention même si ce ne serait jamais dit. Wilson entra et la referma derrière lui. Comme il s'en doutait, Gregory House était allongé dans son canapé, en pleine réflexion, et ne lui accorda pas même un regard.

"Alors… ça va ? demanda Wilson en enlevant son manteau.

\- Bien sûr. J'ai enfin réussi à tuer un patient, ça fera un débile de moins sur Terre ! Et Cuddy ne m'a même pas engueulé, un vrai miracle.

\- Je sais.

\- Evidemment que tu sais, sinon tu ne serais pas là. Quel rendez-vous as-tu annulé pour moi ?

\- Aucun.

\- Oh, alors tu me sacrifies une de tes rares soirées libres, que c'est gentil de ta part. Mais tellement inutile."

Wilson leva les yeux au ciel et alla se placer derrière lui, les mains sur ses épaules. House ne broncha pas.

"Je suppose que ce n'est pas ce soir que je vais te prendre dans mes bras pour te réconforter dans un grand torrent de larmes ?

\- Pitié James, achève moi avant qu'on en arrive là.

\- Ce qui t'embête, _Gregory_ , ce qui t'embête vraiment, c'est que tu as commis une erreur. Et tu cherches désespérément laquelle.

\- Faux. Cet imbécile refusait juste le traitement."

Silence.

"Pour quelle raison ?

\- Juste parce que ça ne lui plaisait pas. J'aurais juste pu le lui donner de force, mais à part ça...

\- Il n'empêche que, même si tu détestes tes patients par principe, tu n'aimes pas en perdre un.

\- Ne joues pas à celui qui me connaît bien, James."

Wilson sourit et changea de place. Il alla s'asseoir devant le canapé, de façon à ce que sa tête puisse reposer sur les genoux de House, qui comme à l'ordinaire ne réagit pas.

"Je suppose, reprit l'expert en diagnostiques, que tu as prévu une super soirée histoire de me "changer les idées" ?

\- Eh bien non. En fait je pensais plutôt rester là toute la nuit, à t'écouter marmonner."

House posa une main sur la tête de Wilson ; il aurait pu rajouter un "brave bête" qui n'aurait pas été si déplacé.

"Tant mieux, je n'avais pas envie de sortir.

\- Oh. Parfait alors."

Il n'y eût que quelques secondes de silence.

"Il y avait juste ce match de…"

Et un peu plus tard, ils étaient sortis.

 

**FIN**


End file.
